Tokyo Ghoul : ReMEETING
by TOMMY-sama
Summary: This is my version and continution of tokyo ghouk re .. YOU MUST AT LEAST READ UP TO chpater 70!
1. Chapter 1

Hallo.. This is my first fanfic soooooooooo... Pls correct some of my mistakes, im only 13 guys so pls help me decide things hehehe ill make this longer because i have a lot of stories in my mind.. So pls enjoy the first chapter of my Kaneki/Haise x Touka channnn~ hehe TG:RE?

note: you should have at least read up to chapter 70 of tokyo,ghoul: re

* * *

 **AFTER KANEKI AND HINAMI DEFEATED FURUTA**

"Its that- Arima?" Ghoul said nervously

"Must be him! Ayato, are you sure to take this guy on? No ghoul ever lived after meeting him!"

"Tch, We have no choice we are here already , and he's blocking the path!" Ayato said with a sweat on his face

"All ghoul with me, charge even if it costs your Life!"

"Ahhhhhhh! Die you bastard!" Rinkaku ghoul said this

With a flash,his body was slashed in half, resulting him to die..

"Die? I think you should think more clearly" Arima said this whilst holding a book lent by Haise/Kaneki

"No way.. I didnt even saw his blade" a ghoul said this while backing

"Tch, acting so mighty and powerful, look yourself, outnumbered. Everyone CHARGEEE!" Ayato said this , charging

Ayato was stopped by his sister, touka..

"Stop you idiot"

" Do you think you could win? Even kaneki didnt won to this guy"

"So youre saying that im inferior than that Damned Ghoul?, stupid sister"

He continued his charge but was stopped again, but this time he stopped by Hinami

"Hinami!? Youre already escaped?" Touka , suprised

After a few second , a kagune looked like a centipede suddenly fell and tried to hit Arima , unfortunately, Arima easily

Dodged this.

"Hai- no let me correct that, "MUKADE"- this time I will Really KiLl YOu" Arima with a straight face said this, and then hid the book in his jacket

"Kaneki!"

"Nii - san"

Touka and Hinami said in unison

"Ayato, Touka , Escaped together with Hina-" he was stopped

"Bakaneki, i wont do it" Touka with annoyed face

"Youre doing the same thing like before, acting like a hero, forcing us to go , youre not alo-"

"This is not the time to joke around TOUKA!'

"Tch,Kaneki!" Touka slapped Kaneki really hard (XD)

Suprised while holding his cheek

But Arima grew impatient killing the other ghouls insight

Kaneki and the group was suprised how fast Arima eliminated all of the class b and class a ghouls

"Ayato, run together with your sister and hinami"

Ayato ignored the orders of Kaneki and charged directly to Arima

"Baka! Dont attack front of Arima!"

But the warning was to late , Arima slashed one of Ayato's eye making him to fall back

"That was just a warning, if you want to live , leave, and followHaise's order"

Kaneki , with anger charged Arima

"AHH, Dont talk too much ARIMA - san!"

Centipede kagune was released and attacked Arima

But Arima dodged and jump to counter kaneki

"Hmph"

Kaneki blocked the sword with his kagune, but, Arima's blow was too powerful that made kaneki to knockback and fall to ground with a heavy impact

"*Cough*" Kaneki spitted blood

Arima charged kaneki making his kagune completely destroyed

Ayato, Touka, Hinami unable to react with how fast this thing happened

"Nii-san"

"HINAMI FALL BACK!" Kaneki shoutedly said this

Kaneki trying to released another kagune but Arime already forsee this, Arima attack kaneki's eye again , making him blind

Kaneki was downed by arima without a sweat

"Any final words?"

"FUCK YOU!"

STABBED Right in the head

"Next" Arima said this glaring to Touka

In a blink of an eye, Arima was already at the back of Touka

"Wha-? Nee- san!" Hinami turned around, releasing his dual kagune

Arima put his sword around toukas neck

"Who ever moves this girl will lose her head"

Hinami dsabled her kagune , same with Ayato

Suddenly, kaneki laughing with a echoic voice

"Hahahaha,, My FiNgErs oN tHe BeNcH.. Ce-ceNtiPeDes oN mY eAR, hahahaha, a ThOuSaNd MiNuS SeVeN"

Kakuja was onced again released , covering half of the face of kaneki

"Hehehehehe,, a food!""

Kaneki disappeared instantly

"Where is he?" All are wondering

Arima sensed the killing intent of Kaneki, he looked above seeing a lot of different kaguna, a blade one, a centipede, a tentacle like

"Hehehehehehe , a FOOOOOOOOOD!"

Arima tried to defend with his sword but the number of the kagune he was stabbed behind

"Ughh," A lot of blood fell making Arima weak and unconscious

"Hehehehe, easy fuud" with a grin on his face

"Nii... San?" Hinami said this silently

Kaneki happily eating the corpsed of Arima, heard the voice of Hinami and fell unconscious

-—

OMG OMG HYPED RIGHT HHEHEHEEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEE

I know there is no Touken moments here but maybe next chapter?

Pls help me to have ideas

Arigatouuu ,,for reading this..

Toooommm logging out..


	2. Chapter 2, Feelings that cannot be hide

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

 **Im** ** _back_** ** _my friends XD_**

 ** _With my internet stable so now_** ** _I Can Upload properly now_**

 **Why did i said that?-well you know for past days ive been trying to post this little Fuc- ahem , that chapter two**

 **Like before correct any of my mistakes and also!**

 **ideas and request of fanfic, any of anime Not to brag, i know a lot of anime and mangas so request are welcome!**

 **Lol sorry this so long, well then ENJOY*closes the door***

 **... *opens the door*...**

 **Lastly, if you want to read my own story, ChronoS , its a survival thingy like SAO? And btoom? Pls comment**

 ***srsly closed the door***

take note: this chapter the point of view is kaneki!

ahh~

this nostalgic smell, coffee beans...

hmmm, this smell of fresh flowers, the usual talk with the group-

as I think these things, the world suddenly started to shake-I immediately opened my eyes, then-

I saw a girl and a man sitting near the window

"Kuku, remember me?"

as the girl with glasses said with a silent but powerful voice-

my head suddenly started to ache

as if-

memories Came flodding like a tsunami

"hey"

the man said with a calm voice-

I looked to him, and what I saw is suprising

Its me

"Youre me?"

"umm, I think so, but Im the CCG side, I think?"

My head started to ache more

then- they asked in unison

" **WhOsE SiDe dO yOu ChoOSe?"**

As my eyes widened the nostalgic place started to change its form-

to a empty room, nothing but a chair-

the chair-someone is tied to that chair

again- that "someone" is methen suddenly the man with a mask - holding a wrench came to the room-

and started...

cutting my **FiNGeRS?**

 **"tHouSand MiNUs Seven?"**

 **"Nine HuNdReD, nIneTy-tHree"**

then When i looked away and closed my eyes-

I heard a voice

" ** _Ill ask YOU again- whose side do you choose?"_**

 _But this time a three me appeared_

first is me that has a eyepatch that probably came from the hospital-

second is me that had white hair and the masked that looked frankenstein related

and lastly me that holding a sword with a grey coat...

and they all started coming to me , returned to my body...

I woked up with heavy breathing and a lot of sweat-

where am I?

as I think , where could be possible I am, I tried to move my hand but -

i felt a weight, as In someone is on it..

what I thinked is Right..

Hinami is Right there sleeping

"uhmm, Hi-Hinami?"

I said with a calm but nervous voice

She didnt respond- I tried calling her once more but with louder voice

"Hinami chan?"

Still no respond- I think ill be like this for while, an hours is passed but- she still

didnt woke up-

finding my boredom to satisfied I saw s book beside me

"Bird that never flew- I guess ill read this for a while"

Noon already passed

I heard a "achoo" sound - Its probably Hinami waking up

"Good Mor- I mean Good Afternoon Hinami Chan~?"

As I said this with a smile, i know inside me is nervous

she looked around as if she didnt know anything..

then stared to me

Then probaly she returned to her sense because I saw her widened her eyes

"KANEKI-nii-san?"

Then she run as fast as she can

I, who cant really say why she ran, I stood Up

look at my clothes, that was changed to a casual clothes

fixed my hair

then opened the door and -

what i saw was a - modern designed house, but all big windows blocked by the shades of the trees

Touka- who first I saw in the room

frowned and then said

"how are you doing?"

I dont know what really to say after what happened

"youve been sleeping for days, about 2 days I think?"

and then she took a sip of coffee

and next is .. Oh noo~

My a guy from my group is here

and all of the people Urie~

he usually dont go in groups since he hated annoying things

I frowned and stared at him

"What the hell ?"

"whyre you here?"

"well im not alone-"

then I saw two girls standing in the door it was Saiko and Tooru

"how?"

"the mission was done and then when we got back we a chaos, I who saw you fighting Arima, collapsed

the the three of us followed you here"

"oh ok"

I sat down next to Touka, to say this without anyone noticing

"psst, meet me at the room I was earlier"

"haah, why-"

"please"

"ughh, fine"

I stood and returned to the room earlier

followed by Touka whose reason is to go in the bathroom

"why?" She asked

"Im sorry- for all the things ive done, I was playing a role of hero- but then the hero was really you guys"

"what, is that all?"

No, thats what I wanted to say, I wanted to hugged her , but i just couldnt

"ok im leavin-"

I held her hand tightly

"Touk- ive been lo-"

I said this in fading tone

"what the hell , i couldnt hear you"

"I I... I"

I wasnt able to finish what I Want to say because she slapped as if she knows what im going to said

then walked outside

"I think she didnt really have sny feelings for me,"

I sat down to the bed

without anyones POV

The girl, after closed the door

she blushed then smiled

end

 **lol**

 **i know, its short dont worry ill post again after this, its just my hand is crying**

 **after writing in paper then writing this on comp is like boom XD**

 **ANYWAYS PLS HELP ME SHOULD I DO A TIMESKIP THAT THEY ALREADY SUCCESFULLY HIDE THEM SELVES TO THE DOVES**

 **OR I SHOULD CONTINUE THE TOUKEN?**

 **or**

 **SHOULD I MAKE MAKE THINGS SLOWER ABOUT TOUKEN**

 **ANWAYS IM LOGGING OUT THX**


End file.
